


Trashmouth does a runner (kinda)//Stephen King's It

by Shelby_gone_gay



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Based on the 1990 It, with the one scene where between Pennywise and Ben. Except it's Reddie, because I have a lot of feelings that I need to get out. This is honestly kinda terrible. More than kinda.





	Trashmouth does a runner (kinda)//Stephen King's It

_ 'Trashmouth does a runner' _With one quick look around the room Richie decided that he was just gonna leave everything that he unpacked. Slamming his suitcases shut, he wasn't putting up with this killer clown bullshit, not again. He much rather actually fuck Eddie's mom. 

He turned and was met with Eddie, eyes narrowing at him. Accusing him of a crime he has yet to commit. 

" 'Chee? What are you doing?" Richie at least has the audacity to look semi-ashamed. 

" I, ehh." 

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Eddie's voice was, weird. He sounded like someone was doing a bad impersonation of him. 

"Eds?" Richie watched the smaller man stalk towards him. It wasn't the way Eddie walked. Eddie's arms came to wrap around his neck. It was to forward, not at all Eddie's style if he were to go about this. 

"Eds?" Richie repeated. Hands on his waist, playing with his belt loops. 

"I was hoping you would stay. Would you 'Chee? For me?" 

Richie knew, he had to of known. This wasn't the way Eddie talked, or acted. It wasn't him. Eddie's mouth was at his throat. It wasn't kissing, just resting. Slightly parted so Richie could feel his warm breath. 

"You want this 'Chee?" Eddies voices was alluring, many adolescent nights he had dreamed of this. Even as an adult he dreamed of this, even if he couldn't put a name to the blurry face in his dreams. "You want me 'Chee?. I know you do." 

Lips on his, tongues tangling. Sometimes else that gave him a hint. Eddie was too much of a germaphobe for this. His lips were suddenly sticky, looking into the small stand up mirror. They were coated with a white substance, white face paint. He looked down. His heart leapt to his throat. He knew, he fucking knew it. 

"Kiss me Four-Eyes." Stumbling back, and landing on his ass. Richie was face to face it IT (well more like face to crotch, but that's not much better). Great, he was fucking sprawled out on his ass having to face him. Great move there. Keep it up Rich.

"Come on Four-Eyes! Stay a little with your friends. That way you can die with them! You can embrace him while he does, knowing your unable to save him" 

Richie rolled, fucking rolled. Like that was gonna stop a shape shifting clown. By the time his mind finally caught up to the situation, telling him that he needed to get on his feet. The clown was gone, leaving no trace but a panicked Richie with white paint on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie rolled, fucking rolled. Like that was gonna stop a shape shifting clown. By the time his mind finally caught up to the situation, telling him that he needed to get on his feet. The clown was gone, leaving no trace but a panicked Richie with white paint on his face.


End file.
